


I Didn't Say It Back

by NattyJane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/pseuds/NattyJane
Summary: {Lydia doesn't know where her and Stiles stand after the kiss and it is driving her crazy} Takes place after 6a





	

One-shot

Lydia didn’t know where they stood. They hadn’t talked about the kiss or the fact that she had basically declared her love for him, for the most part things went back to normal.

She didn’t want normal, at least not anymore. Nothing about Stiles was ever normal, but she didn’t know how to address it. How do you just go up and ask, ‘hey are we together?’ without sounding pathetic.

Thus, the predicament she was in now. Tapping her fingers absently on her desk she glanced over at Stiles casually who seemed invested in something coach was saying.  
Fidgeting in her seat she couldn’t focus on school, Stiles was literally driving her crazy and damn it. That was supposed to be the other way around. He’s had a crush on her since the third grade, he should be the one freaking out, not her.

Feeling eyes on her she glanced over and noticed Scott giving her a look and a full-on grin splitting across his face. Shooting daggers at him he just smiled and nodded his head towards his best friend.

She could feel her palms getting sweaty and she took a deep breath. This wasn’t supposed to be hard she has talked to boys before, she has dated before. Stiles was different though, he was special and that was the reason she was more nervous.

The bell rang indicating the end of class. Gathering her books, she ran out of class and down the hall her heart rapidly beating in her chest.

“Lydia!” A voice yelled causing her to freeze in her tracks and whirl to face the very person she was trying to avoid.

“Stiles, hey. What… I mean, what’s wrong? Did you need anything?” She stuttered out pathetically.

“Are you feeling ok? You look kind of red” Stiles said moving in real close to the point where she found herself not being able to stop staring at his lips. Just a few more steps and their lips would touch.

“Nope, no. Everything’s good” She said. Her face now the color of scarlet. “Are you sure, I mean we can have Melissa” She went for it. No longer able to stop herself she kissed him.

Pulling away abruptly she stood there shocked but of course she wasn’t the only one which is why she didn’t give him even a second to react before she high tailed it out of there.

Arriving home, she collapsed on her bed and let out a groan of mortification. “I am so stupid, what the hell was I thinking? Apparently, nothing” She said throwing her hands up.

“Honey, is everything all right” Hey mom said standing in the doorway with a look of concern on her face.

“No! I made a complete fool out of myself. Why did I kiss him? It’s not my fault that he has such kissable lips and I go completely blank when I see him” she blurted in a rush deep in her own thoughts.

“Is this about Stiles” Her mom said raising an eyebrow with the hint of a smirk on her face. “Who else would it be about?” she said sitting up in exasperation.

“He likes you, I don’t see the problem” Natalie said. “I’m no good with the whole boy thing all right”

“You’ve had boyfriends” Natalie pointed out.

“Yes, but I didn’t really like any of them. I thought they were hot and that’s it, but I really like Stiles and it just makes it harder to talk to him, okay.” She said.

“Can’t avoid him forever Lydia” Her mother said as she left.

Sighing, she collapsed back onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Being woken up by a crashing sound she jumped and reached for the first weapon she could find a baseball bat. Holding it up she turned on the light’s and frowned. “Stiles?” She said. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Hey, Lydia. Believe it or not it’s actually a lot harder to climb through your window that I originally thought” He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. Dropping the bat onto the bed.

“Nice choice of weapon by the way” Stiles said eyeing the bat.

“Stiles!” She snapped crossing her arms to glare at the boy.

“What can’t I just drop in to say hi?” Stiles said. “Its four in the morning. I am not in the mood for this” She said tiredly.

“But you were in the mood to kiss me this afternoon” Stiles said raising an eyebrow at her. “Technically it was yesterday” She said. Instantly back pedaling and knowing that she had just walked into a trap.

“Now who’s avoiding the subject” He said crossing his arms to smirk at her and boy did she really want to slap that smirk off his face.

“Lydia, why did you kiss me? I’m confused. I thought you wanted things to go back to the way there were before the wild hunt” He said.

“I thought you loved me” Lydia whispered feeling tears welling up in her eyes. “I do, but that doesn’t mean you have to feel the same way” he pointed out.

“I kissed you, when we reunited. Why do you think I did that?” she said standing up.

“You were just happy to see me, you don’t love me at least not the way I love you” he said.

“Don’t!” She yelled startling him. “Don’t you dare tell me how I feel. Do you know what I went through when you were erased? I literally went out of my fricken mind. Everybody thought I was crazy and I started to believe them” she said and the tears started rolling.

“You think me dying would make you go crazy, it is so much worse when you know the one you love is out there and you can’t even remember them and you can’t even see them ever again because god damn it you never let me say it back. I didn’t say it back!” She screamed.

“I love you!” she yelled. Panting heavily, trying to catch her breath, she closed her eyes. Lips crushed against her startling her as she fell back against the bed. Stiles on top of her as he devoured her lips, soaking her up as if she would suddenly disappear.

Pulling away when she could breathe anymore he touched her face gently. “I love you too”

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to catch up” She whispered.

“Nonsense you were just taking the long way around” he whispered his lips brushing against her cheek as he kissed her again in a bruising his and that’s when she realized it.

This was home.


End file.
